The End of Verlain
by Captain Stargazed
Summary: This tale takes place a week afterwards the defeat of the four sisters and the grey tide. But it takes place wayyyy before Leif and Jasmine get together but they still do have feelings for each other. Leif has received the latest news from Doom and Sharn, that the Shadow Lords gaze has not been fixed on Deltora, but on his old home... Dorne


**Hey everyone, it's me Captain_Stargazed here, with my very first fanfic! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest's anime, books or any of that crap. Wish I did though... **

**No Copyright Infragmentation Intended! You may notice that for some furniture or aspects of a person's features are either changed or modified in this fanfic. e.g. Leif has blonde hair in my fanfic not a darkish brown like in the books.**

**[SPOILER ALERT] ATTENSION ANYONE, WHO HAS NOT READ THE FIRST, SECOND, OR THIRD SERIES OF DQ OR TALES OF DELTORA YET! THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS STORY THAT FOR SOME OF YOU MAY NOT FIND AMUSING, IF THEY ARE SPOILLED. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE BOOKS THEN GET LOST, AND DON'T READ ON! IF YOU DO, I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DISAMUSEMENT! [SPOILER ALERT]**

Leif strolled down the marble hall, in the palace corridor. It was all squeaky clean, and pure. It was as if the graceful marble hall itself emitted and glowed with a righteous white light. It was a beautiful morning, on the 3rd day of the ninth month, in the very wide spread kingdom of Deltora. After the grey tide, and the four sisters were destroyed, the whole kingdom rejoiced, in a wonderful celebration. Peace once again, fell upon Deltora. But Leif was told that there was something of great importance to be told to him. Lief was called to attend a meeting with, Doom and Sharn, at breakfast.

_'I wonder what the problem is now_,' Lief thought._ 'We just finished our quest to destroy the sisters a week ago. Surely the Shadow Lord doesn't have another plan already?' _

_'I have plans within plans...' _

The Shadow Lords words echoed through Leif's mind.

_'He should not be underestimated! I shall approach this news with great confidence, and once again rid of the shadow lords evil, to forever insure the safety of Deltora!' _Leif said silently. But then, a soft- yet rather sinister and mocking voice spoke to Leif.

_'But if you rid of those plans, King Leif Of Deltora I will have new ones, and it is bound one of them will work sooner or later...' _

_'Impossible! How is the Shadow Lord able to communicate with me!? The crystal is destroyed!' _Leif thought in bewilderment.

_'Plans within plans...'_

_'Drat!'_ Leif cursed. Like lightning, Leif quickly felt for the topaz and ruby, remembering that the topaz sharpens the mind, and that the ruby wards of evil spirits, such as the shadow lords. It helped Leif overcome the raging voice in his head but it was not enough, for the Shadow Lords sorcery has apparently become stronger than the Belt Of Deltora itself, but not enough to raid the lands he desired of so much.

Lief stormed through the dining room. The dozen chefs that were working there greeted him with respect, and bowed their heads towards Leif. Leif waved them off, and they resumed there cooking. Some of the chefs were from the people of 'Noradz.' After the 'Pirran Pipe' set them all free from the shadow lands, most of them went to The Plains, or Del, to find work. All the cupboards, pots, stoves and ovens were spread to the left and front of the room. In the middle, was a large dark brown, spruce wood table. Leif spotted a big charcoal coloured oven cooking some roast beef. He saw chefs roasting and marinating meat. It was a place of warmth, comfort and happiness, as the chefs silently chatted to each other about life in the palace, with broad smiles on their faces. On to the right, were large paintings. Most were the size off front yard gates, but some of them were as big as a large closet. To the right was also the exit of the room. In front of Leif's side of the table, was a wonderful Bacon and eggs meal, with some pickles and toast to the side. He saw his mother Sharn, and Doom, have a similar meal set before them. and there he saw Sharn and Doom, clearly a mix of impatience and concern showed through both their faces. _'Even Doom looks concerned. This mustn't be good.' _Leif sighed. "Good morning your majesty." Doom said slyly. "I told you not to call me that!" Leif roared, with a stern look on his face. Doom was about to answer back, but Sharn cut in. "Stop it you two! This is not the place and time to be arguing, Doom have you told Leif of the expectants?"

"No not yet-"

"What expectants? Who are we exactly 'expecting?' " Leif questioned, with bewilderment and wonder.

Doom suddenly fiddled around in his pocket for a few seconds, got a scrap of paper, and spread the crumpled old paper right in front of Leif, on the big round wooden table.

"Read." Doom ordered coldly. It said:

_Dear King Lief Of Deltora:_

_We have heard of the Shadow Lords plan of conquering Deltora being rid off by your doing. Unfortunately for my people but fortunately for yours, the Shadow Lord has cast his eyes on our peaceful, humble land. We have large armies, and powerful magical artifacts and items. But I fear that the Shadow Lord's sorcery has grown to powerful, even for us. We ask that you aid us. So be it if we are left to die because of our former evil doings, but we ask that you forgive us._

_Yours sincerely: ChieftainPeregrine of Dorne_

"We said yes, you may come here and speak to the King Of Deltora himself right here in the flesh, in the palace meeting room."

"Yeah, and you did this without asking me you fool!?" Leif responded in blind anger. Doom argued back.

"You are the fool Leif! Do you not realise who the Chieftain Peregrine of Dorne is!?"

"Come to think of it, I have heard of that name before. Hang on, WHAT? Chieftain Peregrine of Dorne is-,"

"The Shadow Lords farther, as noted in 'Tales Of Deltora,' of which no doubt you to have taken your time to read." Doom explained. Leif full of bewilderment and curiosity fired questions at Doom.

"But why attack his own land and family? Why not Deltora? Not that we need him constantly attacking us but why-"

Once again Doom cut in. "Because the Shadow Lord is a sick and twisted spirit, full of evil that's why, end of story Leif we are helping them, _understood_?"

"Not that I don't want to help them but why interfere? They were once evil people to you know." Leif asked.

"Leif do you not realise?" Leif's mother answered in a calm, soothing and soft voice. "With two kingdoms, battling the shadow lord, news will spread to other lands that he is not to be underestimated and trusted. If this happens, surely other lands will pay attention to their surroundings, surely if it involves the land of dragons, and the ancestors of one of the world's most powerful sorcerers. Therefore, there lands defences will weaken the shadow lord every time he tries to invade another land. If that does happen, every land in existence will be unconquerable by the Shadow Lord!"

"Point taken mother. But what if they lied, and instead capture us and send us to the Shadow Lord?" Leif mumbled.

"Lief. This is do or die. Truth or lie, once the Shadow Lord claims there land, he will be casting his gaze right back at ours. One way or another we have to try." Doom stated.

"It is decided then. We shall assist these 'Fellans,' assuming that they don't betray us. When are they meant to arrive?" Leif said, as he was marching out of the room with Doom and Sharn, having finished their breakfasts.

"We are meant to meet them tonight, at Bone Point Light's bay." Sharn said.

"But that will take surely more than a day." Leif croaked.

"Not if we were to ride on dragons back, especially on a full moon." Doom remarked.

"How do you know if Fidelis will agree to this?

"That is already taken care of." Doom said.

"Then that is good. I will go and pack my packs, and go and get Barda and Jasmine." Leif said in excitement. As he half ran and half jogged towards each of their quarters, both in opposite towers. it was quite the task due to scaling the long and everlasting marble stairs and getting past all the palace folk and guards that were full of questions for the 18 year old blonde haired boy. Barda took time with his decision, but finally decided to go and embark on the new quest. Although tired and suffering from fatigue, Barda did have nothing else to do accept lounge around and be a bear, sleeping and eating. But Jasmine. Jasmine, had different ideas in mind. When Leif asked her if she wanted to come along she answered so plainly and blankly, without a sign of regret on her face;

"No."

_To Be Continued..._

**Why has Jasmine so plainly disagreed? Does she not like travelling with Leif anymore? Or is Jasmine just being her stubborn self? Find out in Chapter 2, "The Fellans." Chapter 2 will be out on the 27/5/2013! Hope you guys liked my first chapter! I'll try to add a bit more detail next time, and try to make it a bit more longer but yeah. You may notice that at the end of every chapter I will have DQ jokes. Well, here is your first one!**

**Authors Note: I got the jokes idea from 'Blessed Yet Cursed.' I really liked the idea, so all credentials go to him! **

**Doom: Hey Leif, why did your parents decide to name you after a part of a plant?**

**Leif: Cause I am a plant.**

**Doom: '****_Wow this kid must've bumped his head real hard when he was little.' _****Anyways...**

**Leif: What? It's not like your name is an ordinary one either. What kind of name is 'Doom?'**

**Doom: A name that strikes fear into his enemies you fool, that's what kind of name it is!**

**Leif: Fool! No one, and I mean NO ONE! Calls the King of Deltora a fool! Belt Of Deltora, lend me your power!**

***Sudden Beam Of Blinding Light Occurs***

**Doom: ...**

**Leif: *Grabs Dooms finger, and raises pinkie, then lowers* SKADOOSH!**

**Doom: What the...**

***Big explosion that destroys the entire castle happens in the background* **

**Manus: Oh darn it, another castle for another derp king!**

**:P**


End file.
